Problem: Solve for $m$. $2 =\dfrac m2-7$ $m =$
Let's add and then multiply to get $m$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2& =\dfrac m2-7 \\ \\ 2{+7} &= \dfrac m2-7{+7}~~~~{\text{add }7} \text{ to each side}\\ \\ 2{+7}&=\dfrac m2-\cancel{ 7} {{+}\cancel{{7}}}\\ \\ 2{+7}&=\dfrac m2\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}9 &= \dfrac m2 \\ \\ {9}\cdot{{2}} &= \dfrac m{2}\cdot{{2}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {2} \text{ to get } m \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 9\cdot{{2}}&=\dfrac m{\cancel{2}}\cdot{\cancel{{2}}} \\ \\ {9}\cdot{{2}}&=m \end{aligned}$ The answer: $m={18}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]